cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guarded Republic
}} |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Forum Activity | * 20 June - Current |} Ruler Info The Ruler of The Reformed Republic is Nath1194 He has been a member of CyberNations since 20 June 2009 however didn't start playing fully until the beginning of August. Up until this time the nation remained unexpanded and the same Naation Strength. Three days afer he join Cybernations he joined the MHA, mainly because they 'had the coolest flag'. He eventually learned about its HHGTG theme and watched it purely for that reason. After learning even more in the MHA guides he was about to delete his nation and start again however after posting a thread in the forums he was persuaded not to by Pasta Machine and Draden Valerianovich and a few other. He then signed up to a Mentor Plus Program where Draden became his mentor. Since then he was been under the guidance of Draden and has learned much. He became a large user of the forums and of IRC. He also started tuning into MHA FM and has become a very active member spending almost all his free time on the MHA. He also has a nation in TE and is currently in The Phoenix Federation alliance Nation Information The Reformed Republic is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 66 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Reformed Republic work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Reformed Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Reformed Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Reformed Republic does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Reformed Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Reformed Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Outside Cyber nations Nath1194 lives in Northyorksire in the UK. He is around 177 cm tall and was born in 1994, he has short brown hair and brown Eyes. His father was born in Wakefield, which later led him to support Wakefield Trinity Wildcats in Rugby Union. His mother born in Scarborough, twenty minutes away from his home town. Although he has always lived in Filey, a small seaside town. Nathan spend most of his time either working, on his computer or on Xbox 360. He likes to and can't help but spend late night awake playing Cyber Nations, on MHA forums and update his Wiki Page He enjoy all types of music and enjoys listening to MHARaido and wishs to start broadcasting soon. He often reads Fantasy Books, mainly those wrong by Darren Shan. In the Future he wants to Live in Australia or New Zealand. Category:Nations Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance